


The Necklace (Circa 1972)

by E_Violet



Series: Pieces of a Larger Work [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26306137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Violet/pseuds/E_Violet
Summary: While preparing for a holiday ball, Lucius gives Narcissa a gift.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Series: Pieces of a Larger Work [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846858
Kudos: 16





	The Necklace (Circa 1972)

A knock on the door. “Are you ready?” There was another knock on the door. “You know, there might be a problem when you take longer to get ready than me.”

“My hair needs my attention, darling,” Lucius laughed. “Come in.”

“My hair is better than yours, and it does not require such attention,” Narcissa said, opening the door.

“As if. I believe _mine_ is better.” She laughed and stepped into view.

“You can believe that, but you will be wrong.”

“Merlin,” Lucius gasped. “You look stunning.” She was dressed in a dark green ball gown, with off-the-shoulder sleeves and sequin appliqués.

“Always the tone of surprise,” she replied to him. “You do as well.” She pulled out her wand and tapped his bow tie and the bow holding back his hair, effectively changing the color of both. She smiled at him. “Now we match.”

“It is high time you get rid of that necklace, though,” Lucius added. Narcissa reached up to touch the choker she was wearing, adorned with emeralds and onyx crystals.

“You do not like it?” she asked. Lucius took her hands gently.

“No,” he said. “It is beautiful. But you got it because of blackmail.” That was true. The year before, Sirius had asked Narcissa to deliver a Christmas present to Regulus without his parents knowing. She had agreed, upon the condition that he get her the necklace she wanted.

“I just think,” Lucius continued, “You should have a piece of jewelry from someone who loves you.”

“You got me a necklace,” Narcissa stated. He nodded, and she spoke again. “The one problem with that is that it may not match my outfit. You of all people should have foreseen that.”

Lucius nodded and waved his wand, summoning a small velvet box.

“I suppose you’re right,” he said. “Maybe you can wear it some other time.” He opened the box, and Narcissa’s eyes got wide. Inside was a silver necklace with a small daffodil pendant.

“My flower,” she gasped. She threw her arms around her boyfriend. “I love it.”

“I love _you_ ,” he said, reciprocating the hug. She excitedly pulled away and took off her original necklace.

“Put it on,” she said, pulling her hair out of the way. He obliged, and then held out his arm. She took it, and they were about to leave when she stopped.

“Darling?” she said. He looked at her expectantly.

“Hm?” She smiled again.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
